The Feelings Burning Within
by AnnelieseandDanni
Summary: This is fanfic that has a splash of not just the characters from InuYasha, but also two original characters. Best friends, Ayumi and Kairi, turned against one another. Hearts being ripped a part. An undying journey to find your true self. Will they be about to or will they fall victims to their corrupted hearts?
1. Introduction

_**Hey InuYasha Lovers!**_

So, my best friend and I have decided to start write our InuYasha Fanfic! We have written back and forth to ourselves over the last couple of years (mostly when we were in high school) but we wanted our readers to know our characters' stories. It's about time to have a new look inside of InuYasha.

This fanfic has mostly two different POV's in it. One, is my original character, Ayumi and the other will be my friend's, Kairi. Ever other chapter will be based on our characters and how they experience each situation and friendship. Since we have our own characters involved in the story, down below is a little about them.

Ayumi is the daughter of a beautiful, yet powerful dog demon mother and a human father. Very strong-willed and outspoken, she often gets into trouble. During the story, she appears the age 16, but she is actually over 60 years old. However, because of her demon blood rushing her veins, she ages very slowly. Ayumi travels over the feudal era, searching for the truth behind her friendship and the man she once loved. Once finding, both, she helps them to destroy the one thing that they have in common, to kill Naraku.

**Kairi is a half demon, daughter of a Wolf demon and human. However, she holds no memories of her parents, or her family. Found as an infant, she was raised by a kind woman and her half demon son, Inuyasha. Upon coming of age, she set out to find the answers to the questions about her past, and her origins. Strong willed and level headed, she tends to be the one to keep to herself, until those she loves are put in danger. She appears to be eighteen years of age, but in truth she is well over sixty. But when friendships, and the love lying secretly within her heart are tested, will she be able to keep strong, or will she fall victim to their common enemy? Only time will tell.**_****_

This story contains: humour, romance, betrayal, violence, drama, and slight dark themes. 

_**All of the characters from InuYasha are in this story.**_

_**We hope you enjoy this story, as much as we have when we wrote it. And please leave reviews, and if it sucks, let us know, that way we can improve coming chapters.**_

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from InuYasha. We only claim the ideas for our original characters, Ayumi and Kairi. 

_**~Becca **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you and your best friend was put against each? For all of you that said 'no', then you're about to read a story that is about complete and utter betrayal. You may be asking, 'how could two best friends be put against each other?', well it's quite simple actually. A guy. But not just any guy. He's the man of both of our dreams; unfortunately, we didn't realize that until it was too late. I lost my best friend and it was my entirely fault. How could I be so stupid? But I will make it right…hopefully…before one of us die…_

"Man! This can't be it?" Ayumi exclaimed as she looked down at the half eaten food before her. She only turned her back for a second and now, it was all gone. Wiping a hand over her tired face, she drew in a deep breath and then exhaled it in one smooth motion. She never was able to find a reliable food source, and by her appearance anyone could tell it. She stood five-six but had a curvy body that fit her personality. She smoothed her palms over her lavender hakama pants that were custom made by an old friend of the family before heading out into the woods. She needed to find something to eat before she became too famished.

The sun beamed down on her pale skin, sweat rolling down her back. She wasn't for sure how long she had been out in the sun, but she still was unable to find any food and she was now dying from the heat. "Damn hair!" she exclaimed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hair flowed graciously down her backside, but that wasn't the only problem, it was bluish-black in color, which drew the heat in more. She retreated underneath a tree, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand as she exhaled. "Man, I've been out here for awhile and still nothing! I'm going to starve!" Even though she knew she wouldn't actually die, she couldn't walk anymore until she put some type of food source in her stomach. Ayumi braced her back against the tree's trunk and slid downward until her bottom plopped down on the grass. She rubbed her stomach twice and then tilted her head upward, resting it on the trunk. "This sucks!" she yelled, balling her fist tight and punching the ground. "Why is it so hard to find food!?"

She cocked her head sideways when she heard a loud, yet high-pitched squeak behind her. The corners of her mouth quirked upward as she bent downward to gently pet the head of her close companion and animal best friend. "Rita! I see that you are back!" Rita was her small tri-tail kitten that had black stripes on her tri-tails and chest. The small kitten squeaked again with joy and Ayumi wrapped her arms around the small demon before cradling her. She firmly placed her pet back on the ground and with pleading eyes asked, "Did you find any food?" A small growl escaped the demon's mouth and Ayumi took that as a big, fat 'no'. Sucking in a deep breath and then exhaling it in one smooth motion, she headed north hoping to find some food.

Ayumi stumbled over the fallen limbs that fell doing the previous night's storm and she reached a small village that was crawling with life. She tucked three strands of hair behind each ear, making sure that her sharp ears were hidden. She ducked through the crowd, Rita right on top of her heels, and when she made her way to the market; she quickly paid for two types of stew. She thanked the man and walked back to the outskirt of the village, placing one of the containers on the ground for Rita. A smile curled Ayumi's mouth as she spoke, "There you go girl. Eat up!" She took a sip of her own stew and closed her eyes with pleasure. She finished her bowl in two big sips and she happily rubbed her belly. "That was so good! What did you think of it, Rita?"

Rita raised her head and squeaked happily, her tails whipping back and forth. Ayumi gently patted her companion's head before grabbing the other bowl. "About ready to head on?" She fell into step and headed for the forest. Since she was half-demon, she was able to swiftly go through the woodland without being targeted. As she walked, a gentle breeze blew throw, dancing with her hair before releasing it. The cool breeze against her flesh made her remember the night that she lost the two most important people of her life. She dropped her gaze to the ground at those memories and wished that she didn't have to keep reliving it every single day. She felt a soft nuzzle against her ankle, which snapped her attention back to reality. Staring up at her was a pair of blue eyes, reassuring her that she wasn't alone anymore. Ayumi faked a smile and then kneeled down by her friend, holding back the tears. The small demon jumped into her owner's arms, the soft purrs rolling off of her tongue.

Ayumi pressed her lips to Rita's head and straighten her stance and started walking once again. She drew in a deep breath and tilted her head back to stare up towards the sky. Even though she couldn't see the sun anymore, she could still feel the rays peeking through the branches, warming her skin. She covered the middle of her chest with her palm, feeling the pitter-patters against it, but there was more there than just her heart. There was a huge emotional scar. Fifty years has passed since a sharp pain lodged in her heart and that was also the same day that she lost her best friend. She dropped her hand back to her side, closing her eyes tight, trying to remove the memory from her mind. _Why do I continue to think about that day? She's the one that betrayed me!, _she thought to herself.

The sun was no longer visible and the cool air settled in, causing Rita to shake. The moon would be halfway in the sky before she reached the next village and Ayumi knew that most of the demons would be on the hunt. A sense of caution rose in her as she cut her eyes from left to right, making sure that it was safe to proceed. The last thing she needed to do was to put Rita and herself in harm's way. She swiftly moved through the forest, and within a few short minutes, she was outside the Demon Slayer Village. She had come across this small village of demon slayers a few months ago, but unlike most humans, they accepted her, knowing what she truly was. Instead of murdering the villagers, she assisted whenever she could. In return, they gave her a place to rest her head at night.

Two male villagers stood at the entrance of the village, each with weighted chains in hand, greeted her with a smile. They took a step back and allowed Ayumi to enter and returned back to their post. She walked quietly through the village until she reached the far end and entered the small hut. Inside, was a small fire-pit with a mat sitting in front of the small blaze. She placed Rita in front of the fire and quickly turned around. A young girl, about sixteen in age, was standing behind her with her arms folded over her chest.

"It's about time, Ayumi!" The girl snapped, patting her foot on the wooden floor. She took a few steps closer towards the half-demon and pointed her finger at her. "Father was ready to switch shifts but you were late!"  
"Sango, I'm sorry…"Ayumi mumbled, hanging her head low. She didn't mean to disappoint the family, but she did have her own life to manage. She sucked in a breath and blew it out quickly. "Look, I was searching for someone and I lost track of time."

Sango rolled her warm, brown eyes before slapping Ayumi on the shoulder. "You know, we do appreciate your help. You're different and we do understand that you have other things to do. We just want you to remain here at the village. You're like family, Ayumi." The sweet words caused a smile to rise on the half-demon's face. She searched for so long to have a family so-to-speak. It has been almost 50 years since the last time she felt so much love. Sango said goodnight, leaving Ayumi time to think about everything.

She didn't want to leave this village since everyone respected her so much, but she didn't want to cause any harm to the villagers. Since she's been here, the village has been attacked seven times and five villagers have already died. She wouldn't be able to live with herself it something happened to Sango or her younger brother, Kohaku. _Maybe it's time for me to go…_ she thought to herself as she wrapped a strand of hair around her finger and twirled it. She knew that she had to come to a conclusion and come to it very soon.

The next morning, Ayumi was up early like normal, but this time, she wasn't patrolling the area, instead she was saying her goodbyes. Sango's father understood that Ayumi would leave eventually but he didn't think that it would be so soon. "Sir, I'm really grateful for everything, but…"Ayumi said, dropping her gaze on Sango's tears, "…if I remain here, more people will die. I cannot let that happen." She sucked at goodbyes, always have. She gave them a soft smile and patted her thigh for Rita to come. She headed north, refusing to look over her shoulder because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't leave. With each step, she counted how many times she could put herself through this.

Before too long, she noticed that she was in a place that was familiar. It was the same place where everything changed for good. Back then, the love of her life was pinned to a Sacred Tree, while she was punctured by a blade by her best friend. _Kairi…_ she thought to herself. So much has happened and there was nothing she could do to change it. Ayumi approached the Sacred Tree and to her surprise, the body of the man she once loved was gone. She cocked her head to the side, widening her hues at the sight. "What the-"

She heard a crack of a tree branch behind her and she whipped her body around and saw the one person she was torn about…  
"K-kairi…"


End file.
